1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rectifier, and more particularly to a rectifier for reducing the reverse recovery time (TRR).
2. Description of Prior Art
Power semiconductor devices including at least partly diode structure such as Fast Recovery Diode (FRD), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) and Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) are used as switch in a power supply circuit. In order to enable fast switching and reduce switch loss, the power semiconductor devices are require to have the switch with short reverse recovery time (TRR). In conventional art, the TRR can be reduced by using low doped N-type or P-type impurity semiconductor devices to reduce the supply and accumulation of electrons and holes when the power semiconductor device is in the forward bias. On the other hand, the reduction in N-type and P-type impurity causes significantly increase in the contact resistance, and the increasing of the contact resistance impacts the switching performance of the power semiconductor devices. Besides, high concentration of N-type or P-type impurity causes the problem of increasing TRR of the switch.
Especially, when a voltage level of an operation voltage applied on the rectifier is relatively high, the TRR increases seriously, and the performance of the rectifier is reduced.